Project
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Kasumi was born with such unfortunate, when she was one day old, someone cruel enough inject her with werewolf and vampire serum into her body because the person hates her parents. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is only for killing time when I don't have any idea for my other fanfics, so... It's just for fun..? ._.a (I don't know how to describe it)

But tell me what do you think, because (maybe) I'll continue it.

Summary : Kasumi was born with such unfortunate, when she was one day old, someone cruel enough inject her with werewolf and vampire serum into her body because the person hates her parents.

Rating : M (for safety)

Pair : still don't know

Hope you like it

~000~

_**Yukari Kasumi was an unfortunate girl. Because, after the first day after she was born, someone cruel gave her a serum of Werewolf and Vampire, making her half werewolf and half vampire while all of her families are humans. This, makes Kasumi become an outsider for her cousins but not to her older siblings that cares for her. **_

_**"We'll protect you Kasumi, trust us!" That was the promise made by her brothers, Kisetsu and Kasetsu also her sister, Kinata. When she heard this, the little Kasumi smiles and promise them to practice to control the other side of her. **_

_**Until she was 7 years old. Her families are murdered because of her, making her go rampage on the people that killed her parents and siblings. After her rampage, she stayed at the almost broken house, crying herself to sleep. **_

_**The next day, a boy, a years older than her, walks pass her house with his parents and cousin. Sensing her presence, he ran to the house and found her. The boys parents decided to adopt her as their daughter and they changed her name into Kazama Kasumi. **_

_**Now, 9 years after, the girl almost reach her puberty and schooled at the same place as her adoptive brother and cousin, living as a human at day, werewolf and vampire at night. **_

~day 1 : start~

"Kasumi, wake up girl, it's time to school" the soft sound of a woman in her mid-30 wakes the sleeping girl that still covering her body with her soft and fluffy bed cover.

"Can I wake in 5 minutes, _Kaa-san_? _Nii-san_ and _Nee-san_ takes me outside until 3 last night..." She mumble and the woman sigh.

"When I already told them that the maximum time for you is at midnight if it's school day or Sunday" the woman said and the girl opened the bed cover. Her light blue hair was straight down reach her waist and her light blue eyes are still closing. Don't forgetting a wolf ears are coming out on top of her head with the same color of her hair.

"You became wolf last night?" The woman asked while sitting down near the girl and the girl nodded, covering her mouth then yawning.

"Okay then, 5 more minutes, at least until that ears are gone" the woman chuckled while playing with her wolf ear. The girl nodded and covered her head with the bed cover and the woman left her.

"_Kaa-san_, did she awake already?" Ask a boy that's wearing her school jacket and beside him, his cousin standing there also, wearing her tie correctly.

"Well, thanks to the two of you, she'll be sleeping for another 5 minutes, Kouku, Kaori" the woman scold the two teenagers while the two of them just grinning.

"Maybe because Kasumi's so adorable whenever she's in her wolf form~ Her fur just so soft to touch" Kaori said while giggling and that makes the woman sigh.

"Well, she will sleep for another minutes. Wakes her up okay" the two teenagers nod and the woman leaves them.

While inside Kasumi's room, she's already sitting on her bed while covering her face with her hand that rest on her knee. Her wolf ears are still twitched when she hears her mother's steps walks away. She sigh and focusing her mind to make the ears gone. When the ears gone, she went to the bathroom and washed herself. Wearing her uniform, took her bag, she get out from her bedroom and walked to the dining room.

"_Ohayou_..." She greets and Kaori greet back.

"_Ohayou, imouto_~ I was planning to wake you just now" she said and Kasumi just shook her head.

"No need, Kaori-_nee_... I can't sleep once I awake..." She said and Kaori just gave her a small smile, her emerald eyes looking at Kasumi's light blue locks before she pats it.

"Kasumi, you better eat breakfast now so we can leave now" Kouku said and Kasumi nod, sitting herself next to Kaori and eat her toast. After a while, they finished their breakfast and walks towards the door.

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, _ittekimasu_!" Kouku shout when walking towards the door and there's another shout from inside from their mother and when they passed their father that sits in the living room, Kasumi see a frown on her father's face which is rare to see.

'_Is there something bad will happen?_' She thought while running towards Kouku and Kaori that already running a few meters in front of her.

Kasumi isn't exactly Kouku's little sister nor Kaori's cousin because 9 years ago, she was adopted from Kouku's parents as Kouku's little sister that he always want it. Once they knew that she's a human that being injected a werewolf and vampire serum, their father, Kazama Kazuya, decided to train her so she can control it well. And the result, every time the clock ticks at midnight, the three kids will go to the forest near the house to train or hunt some animals to feed Kasumi's wolf and vampire side.

"_Nee_, _nee-san_, _nii-san_, aren't we going a bit too fast?" Kasumi ask between her pants and Kouku just glance at her before answering.

"No we're not, just hurry up because we need to do something first" he said and Kaori just laugh a little.

"Yeah, copying someone's homework because you forgot to do it last night" she mocked and Kouku just hit her head.

"The last one arrive at the school yard treat us at the cafeteria for a week!" Kouku declares and fasten his pace.

Seeing this, Kaori also run faster and Kasumi just sigh. Having a werewolf part in her body, she has an advantage on running because whenever she in her wolf form, she always running with her paws. So she stops, kneeling before she run so fast, and passing both Kaori and Kouku, making Kouku whine because he lost to Kasumi yet again while Kaori just laugh seeing her adopted cousin run with the speed of her wolf form.

"Seems like I win again, Kouku-_nii_" she said while fixing her skirt that folded up, revealing her thigh and Kaori stop beside Kasumi, looking at Kouku that lose to his sister for the umpteenth time.

"Fine, I'll treat you girls" hearing that, Kaori and Kasumi high five each other before they enter their school.

The three of them are in a same school that was build by their grandfather, Kazama Hikaru called Kazama Polytechnic Academy or they always called KPA and the three of them are at the same section. Kouku at the 3rd year at High School while Kaori and Kasumi are at 2nd year at High School.

"Kasumi, you already did your homework, aren't you?" Kaori asked when they change their shoes into indoor shoes and Kasumi nodded.

"I did it before went hunting last night" she said and turned to Kaori while closing the shoe locker.

"See? Even Kasumi already did it, unlike you, Kouku" Kaori grinned at Kouku that fist his hand on the locker.

"Shut up! I'm not doing it because I have to prepare for yesterday's hunt!" Kouku shouts and everyone looks at him including Kaori and Kasumi glaring at him.

The two of them drag Kouku to the garden behind their school and cornering him.

"I thought we agreed to not talking about that loud, Kouku-_nii_" Kasumi said and Kouku just looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I know... Sorry... It just slip out my mouth" he said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you better be. Next time, we'll kick your ass" Kaori threaten him and pulled Kasumi's hand to their class while Kouku walks to his class.

~in class~

Kaori and Kasumi sit side-by-side with Kasumi near the window and Kaori sit on her right side. They reading a book while waiting the teacher and sometimes they'll chat only for a couple of seconds and they return to their book.

While Kouku sit at the front sit near the window and talking with his friends that at the same club as him, soccer while the girls are archery club. When the bell rings, the kids are return to their sit and the teacher walks in.

"Okay kids, let check attendance first..." The teacher said and start calling the students name one-by-one.

"Seems like everyone are present, well then, shall we start the lesson? What about... Collecting the homework first?" The teacher ask and the boys are groaning because they didn't finish or start it just yet.

While the other kids are collecting it, and the boys are grounded, the headmaster, or Kazama Hikaru is watching his students, especially his grandchildren. Kouku is lazying himself in class, Kaori is take notes of her teacher while Kasumi just gaze out to the window. Hikaru just chuckle at his grandchildren's attitude that almost remind him of himself even tough Kasumi isn't his real granddaughter.

"Headmaster" a call from outside the headmaster's room makes him turns around and see his secretary with a tall man around his mid-30 with red blazing hair and a pair of blood red eyes. Hikaru stands up and walks to the man and shake hands with him.

"I've been expecting you, my old friend. Why don't we have a sit" Hikaru offered and the man just nod and sit in front of Hikaru.

~lunch break~

"Eh? What are you talking about, Shin?" Kasumi ask her friend that eating one of her octopus like sausage and answer her.

"Well, that's what I heard. Apparently, it's start when you become a vampire a few nights ago" Shin answer and Kaori just looking at them.

"How do you know about this, Shin? I mean... You're not that fond of vampires and werewolf back then" Kouku comment and Shin just laugh.

"I become fond of them since I know that my cousin here is one of them~" Shin said while hugs Kasumi and she just break his hugs.

"Half-breed. I was born human, Shin." Kasumi said irritatingly and Shin just grin like a cat.

"Well, but you're infected when you're a baby. So I conclude that you are born half-breed" Shin said and Kasumi sigh.

"Just say anything you like because I'm not giving you my octopus sausage again" Kasumi said and Shin whine at her.

Kamiya Shin is one of Kouku, Kaori and Kasumi's cousin. They also know that Kasumi was a half-breed and also keeping it a secret. Shin is a month older that Kasumi but act like a year younger than her, which really annoys the three of them.

"Hey, did you heard it last night?"

"A howl right? What was that?"

"Duh, it's definitely a wolf"

"But there's no wolf that can howl that loud"

"Well, maybe the wolf use some kind of microphone"

And the gossip girl laughing and that makes the four siblings laugh even harder because the wolf that howl last night was Kasumi because Kouku told her that she can howl as loud as she want so she howled very loud.

The girls are looking at them while whispering at each other and Kasumi still can hear it.

"What are they talking about now, Kasumi?" Kouku ask and Kasumi just waved her hand.

"Just some crap" she said and continue to eat her lunch again. After they done, they return to their classes until Hikaru's secretary run into them.

"Ah, Kiriya-_san_" they say in union and Kiriya looks at them.

"Ah, what a coincidence, I need Kasumi-_san_ and Kaori-_san_. The two of you are called by your grandfather" after saying that, Kiriya walks away only to trip her own foot, making the four of them sweatdrop.

'_She's still clumsy..._' The thought and Kasumi walks away.

"Kaori-_nee_, let's go meet _ojii-san_ and return to class" she said and Kaori nod. Waving to the two boys before disappearing to the headmaster's room.

~headmaster's room~

"_Jii-san_, it's me and Kasumi" Kaori said while knock and opens the door.

"Ah, you girls are here. There's something I need to tell you two. Well, actually to Kouku too, but you two can tell him in but you two can tell him better than I am" he said and the two girls nod and sit on the couch in front of their grandfather.

"Okay, I know this is sudden, but the two of you are the only girls that bears the 'Kazama' name, while the other aren't. So, as Kazama's, I want to ask a favor from the two of you" Hikaru said and the atmosphere suddenly drop and the two girls didn't like it. Kasumi, being silence since they enter the room just take a deep breath, waiting for her step grandfather continue.

"One of you have to become the heir of the family" hearing that, Kaori and Kasumi widen their eyes in shock.

"Wait, _jii-san_. Isn't Kouku will be the perfect heir? I mean, he's older than the two of us, he bears the 'Kazama' on his name, he has the power as same as tou-san and-"

"And yet he still can't act like one"

That words makes both girls stuns and Hikaru just sighed.

"The reason I choose between the two of you, because you can bear children and the your power to save people all bigger than Kouku's, because you're female" he explain and Kasumi just look down while Kaori just shook her head.

"Nee, _jii-san_... Can the three of us talk about this first?" Kasumi ask and Hikaru nod his head.

"Of course you can, you two are dismissed" after that, Kaori and Kasumi walks out of the room and to their classroom.

Hikaru sighed. Sensing their aura has drop, and if Kasumi showed her wolf ears, he sure it'll flat to her head like a lost puppy.

"This is for the best of Kazama..." He mumbled and looked out of the sky"

~at home~

"What happen to both of you? What did _jii-san_ talk to you until your aura's dropping like this?" Kouku asked them while working on their homework and Kaori just sighed.

"Kouku, we need to talk. The three of us" she said and Kouku move his sitting position so he can get close to his sisters.

"What about?" He ask, looking at Kaori and Kasumi one-by-one.

"_Jii-san_ talks about between me and Kasumi... One of us have to become the Kazama heir..." Kaori starts and Kasumi just averted her gaze to somewhere else.

Kouku just looking at them and ask "Then what else?" That question makes the two girls look at him and he just tilt his head.

"I know that the heirs of the Kazamas are all woman, because they can bear a child. " He said and Kasumi protested him

"But it doesn't make any sense, Kouku-_nii_. Every family that I know has their son as their heir. Except they don't have a son" she said and Kouku just nod.

"Did _jii-san_ say why I didn't the one who become the heir?" The two girls nod and answer

"Because your act doesn't like a heir" and that answer makes Kouku laugh. A pair of light blue and emerald eyes looking at the red haired boy that still laughing and then he's stopped, his warm red eyes watching his sisters and ruffle their head.

"That was only excuses. I already know, even tough _jii-san_ ask you to told me" he said with a grin and Kaori asks him.

"You knew it? What do you mean?" Kouku looks at Kaori and grin.

"My power is telepathy remember? I can hear three of you talking about it. And I'm not angry, don't worry. But I will if one of you reject it" Kouku said and the two girls just smile and hugs him.

"Thank you, Kouku/Kouku-_nii_" Kouku just hug them back and ruffle their head again.

"Well then, you want to go hunting again?" He ask and they nod. Kasumi rise first, stripping herself before tuning into a big wolf with light blue fur and bright blue eyes.

"Okay, let's go!" Kouku shout and the three of them leave the house by jumping out of the balcony.

Meanwhile, Hikaru, Kazuya and their mother, Jun are talking about them.

"_Tou-sama_... Was it really fine? I mean, your friend's son were human. It's fine if he choose Kaori, but what if he choose Kasumi? He didn't know what she's capable of" Jun ask Hikaru while her eyes following her son, niece and adopted daughter slowly out from her sight.

"This is for the best, Jun. Whoever he choose, weather he choose Kaori or Kasumi, he has to take the risk" Hikari said and Kazuya and Jun only nod, watching them already off their sight.

Without they knowing, Kouku and Kasumi heard their conversation and Kaori knows something's weird with her grandfather, uncle and aunt.

~day 1 : over~

So... Tell me how was it... Please? ._.a

Thanks for reading this

P.S. I still don't know the title, it might change


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Kasumi was born with such unfortunate, when she was one day old, someone cruel enough inject her with werewolf and vampire serum into her body because the person hates her parents.

Rating : M (for safety)

Pair : still don't know

Hope you like it

~000~

Kasumi, in her wolf form, running through the thick forest with Kouku and Kaori jumping on the branch of three above her.

"Girls, let's stop here for a while" Kouku said and they stop. Kasumi turn to Kouku and tilt her head and Kouku just look back.

"What do you think about what you just heard, Kasumi?" He ask and her eyes blinks before tilting her head again. Spinning around, Kouku twice before barking at him.

"Kasumi, why don't you turn back first? So we can discuss this. I brought your clothes with me" Kaori ask and Kasumi grab the clothes from Kaori's hand before transforming back.

"I don't know about that, Kouku-_nii_. But I hope it's nothing..." Kasumi said while putting on her clothes.

"That's what I hope too. But still... I don't like this kind of atmosphere around them... So tense..." Kouku comment while leaning to one of the tree, looking at his house's direction.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's nothing bad..." Kaori said and the three teenage sigh.

Kasumi looks around when she heard a sound of rustling grass and her two siblings nod in understatement. She slowly stripping herself before turning into her wolf form again.

'_Who... Or what..._' They ask inside their mind and when they see a gun, Kouku throw his knife, making the man yelp while Kaori disappear from Kouku's side and reappear behind the man, kicking him to the front until he's laying on his face in front of Kasumi.

The man stand up and terrified with what's in front of him. A big wolf with a light blue fur and light blue eyes, that suddenly turns into gold. The man tries to attack her with a knife but she already kick it, making it fall right in front of Kouku. He take it and grin at the man.

"_**Bon appétit**_, Kasumi" Kouku said and Kasumi strike at the man.

The hungry wolf rip the man's body into pieces, leaving a pool of blood on the forest, making Kaori giggle while Kouku just sigh.

"Never challenge a hungry wolf I guess..." He comment and when she's done, she's licking her mouth and teeth, devouring the taste of human flesh in her mouth.

"Need some more, Kasumi?" Kaori ask and Kasumi shook her head.

"Well, let's go back then. Kaori, her clothes" with that, the three of them return to their house and go to sleep.

~day 2~

Kasumi yawn when she feels the sunlight hits her face. She sit up and go to the bathroom. When she turn the water on, the hot water hits her hair and wolf ears, making her yelp and sigh. Touching the ears, she turns it back and start to wash her body.

'_Next time, check in the mirror first..._' She mentally noted and wash her body. After a few minutes, she wear her uniform and a knock on the door makes her turn.

"Kasumi, _jii-san_ called me that he wants us to go to his room first" Kaori said and Kasumi just nod, wearing her uniform and go out from her room. Walking to the dining room, she greet everyone and sit next to Kaori.

"Kaori, Kasumi, Kouku..." Said Kazuya and that earns everyone attention. Kazama Kazuya known as a very short-tempered male and he can easily angry if anything happen far from what he expected. And with him calling the kids, that's totally not a good thing.

"The three of you know what we were talking last night, weren't you?" That question makes the teenagers are tense and Kouku decide to ignore it.

"Kasumi, you didn't eat much, want my bre-"

"Kazama Kouku, if you talk nonsense again, I'll cut your throat"

Hearing that statement, Kouku look down, Kaori clenching her fist while Kasumi just look at her food.

"Your grandfather will talk to the girls, and I want you three to go home immediately and prepare yourself. Because we'll meet their family"

With that, Kazuya leaves the dining room, leaving Jun, Kouku, Kaori and Kasumi. After a few moments of silence, Kasumi sigh and rise.

"Let's go, Kouku-_nii_, Kaori-_nee_..." She said and they nod their heads, leaving to school without saying anything.

Jun, that still sits on the dinning room just sigh and massage her head. "I hope everything will work like he expected to..."

~at school~

Kasumi and Kaori separate ways with Kouku and go to the headmaster's room. Kaori knock and open the door. Inside, they can see their grandfather with a man sitting in front of their grandfather.

"Ah, the two of you are here, come here girls" Hikaru said and the two of them walks towards the empty couch, sitting next to each other.

"I'd like to introduce you with my old friend, Akashi Ryoutaro" the two girl look at the man and the two of them rise and bow to him as respect before sitting down again.

"So, these are your granddaughter, Hikaru?" Ryoutaro ask and Hikaru nod his head.

"So, when will they meet him?" Kaori frown at her grandfather's question and Ryoutaro answer him.

"As we agree, tonight" Kasumi clench her fist silently while her face remind the same and she glance at Kaori.

"Alright, you heard that girls? Don't go anywhere after school, we'll meet his son" Kaori and Kasumi just nod their head and Hikaru tell them to return to their class.

Outside, Kaori clench her fist and her shoulders are shaking. "It can't be that... We're have to..."

"Let's not think about it first, Kaori-_nee_. Let just hope that he's not interested with one of us" Kasumi cut Kaori's word and Kaori shook her head.

"That will be impossible. They must have been _jii-san_'s business partner. This isn't the first time..." Hearing that, Kasumi turns to Kaori and she explain

"Before we adopt you, _jii-san_ and Kazuya-_tou-san_ force me to engage with someone. Good thing that Jun-_kaa-san_ stop them so..." Kasumi nod in understatement and the two of them return to their class.

~lunch break~

"They what?!"

"Ssh! You're noisy Kouku, Shin"

Kouku and Shin just look at each othet while Kaori just sigh and Kasumi eat her lunch.

"I thought you won't be engage since that time, sis" Kouku said to Kaori and she sigh again.

"I know, but I don't know... And the person isn't the same as the last time" Kaori said while rubbing her temple and Kasumi speaks up.

"Well then again, we have to go there... All the three of us..." She said and Shin looks at her while pointing himself

"What about me?"

"You're not coming because you're not bear the Kazama name"

Shin sigh and that irritates Kouku and he attack Shin with his chopstick. Kaori and Kasumi just laugh seeing their brothers fighting like kids.

'_A bit fun before being caged..._' The girls thought and the bell rings, ending their play time.

~after school~

Kasumi and Kaori are inside Kaori's room to search for dress that they have to wear.

"What about this Kasumi?" Kaori ask while showing her a mid-leg crimson dress with a single strap on the right side, the back was open and with a little green rose on the waist part.

"It looks good on you, Kaori-_nee_" Kasumi said and searching one for her and she found her favorite one.

"How about this, _nee-san_?" Kasumi ask and showing a sleeveless light blue dress that reach her knee, with black and white stripe on the waist part and a dark blue rose on the right shoulder.

"Not bad... But that's your favorite so sure" Kaori said and change her cloth followed by Kasumi.

After they change, the pick a high heel shoe that fits with the dress. After that, they go to their parents room and Jun hair styling them. Kaori's hair has put into a high ponytail while Kasumi's hair still down but using two blue flower hair clip on each side.

"Girls, come on or we might be late" Kazuya called from downstairs and the girls go down. Downstairs, Kazuya and Kouku all already with their tuxedo and Kouku can't help but blush seeing his sisters.

"Wow..." Kouku said and Kaori smirk.

"What? You suddenly got a crush on us?" Kaori ask and that makes Kouku snaps out of his thought.

"Of course not! Just that... The two of you looks stunning" he said and the girls just smile. They go to the car and sit on the back sit while their parents are on the front and they go to the restaurant.

~at the restaurant~

Hikaru and Ryoutaro's family just arrive at the same time and they sit at their reserved place, the VIP place. Not long after they sit, Kazuya and the others are arrived.

"Are we late, _tou-sama_?" Kazuya ask and Hikaru just chuckle.

"You are not, my son. Come, let me introduce you all to my friend" Hikaru said and guide Kazuya and the others.

"Kazuya, this is Akashi Ryoutaro, his wife Akashi Akiko and his son Akashi Seijuurou" Hikaru introduce them and Kazuya and Jun greet them.

"It's nice to meet you, Akashi. This is my wife, Jun, my children Kouku and Kasumi and their cousin, Kaori" Kazuya sain and the three kids bow themselves in respect.

Kaori, Kasumi and Kouku meet Akashi's son, Seijuurou with a lot of questions in their hear while he looks at them with his usual poker face.

After small introduction, they sit at two different tables, one for their parents while the other one for their children. While the tables for their parents are full of voice about business, the other table are covered with silent, just a sound of the utensils meeting with each other and the sound of them munching their food.

Kaori looks at Kasumi that stays down and Kouku that keep sighing from time to time.

"Kasumi, you better eat properly or Jun-_kaa-san_ might get angry and Kouku, can you please stop sighing all the time? It annoys the hell out of me" Kaori finally said while putting down her knife and fork.

Kasumi looks at Kaori before nodding and Kouku sigh again. "I just got something on my mind, okay?"

Kaori frown then shrug, looking the person that sits between her and Kasumi that still busy with his food. She sigh and eating again.

After some moments, Kasumi put down her utensils and rise. "_Gochisousama..._" She said and walks to the foyer in the room, leaning to the wall looking at the sky, not realizing inside her mind, the other creature smirks seeing her lowering her defense.

Inside the room, Kouku playing his phone and Kaori just leaning back to the chair, looking at Kasumi that still leaning on the wall, watching the sky. In curiosity, she rise from her chair and walks to the foyer, leaving the two young mans in their own world.

"Kasumi, what are you looking at?" She ask and Kasumi just turn her head to her before looking back to the sky.

"Just looking at the night... It's so calm..." She said and Kaori smiles at her. She looks at the sky and suddenly, she feels the atmosphere around her and Kasumi drop down and she glance at Kasumi.

'_Nothing's wrong with her... Then what's the cause of it?_' She ask inwardly and she snaps from her thought when Jun ask them to go back inside.

All of them now sit at one table and Hikaru speaks up first. "I hope everyone now knows why we are here..."

That statement makes everyone in the room nod their head and Hikaru looks at Kasumi and Kaoru.

"How about you, my dear granddaughters?" The two of them nod and he turns to Ryoutaro. The said man nod and turns to his only son.

"Seijuurou, who will you pick between the two of them?"

'_Please pick Kaori!_'

Kasumi and Kouku answer inwardly while Kaori just breath slowly, wishing that he didn't choose either both of them. Before he answer, Seijuurou looks at Kaori that _**trying**_ to calm down while Kasumi just looks down to her hand, seems like playing her fingers.

His dual-colored eyes looks at them and he take his non-alcoholic wine and drink it. One of the butler that set in the room walks behind Seijuurou, filling his drink when accidently, he spill out the red liquid to Seijuurou's pants, and that red liquid didn't miss Kasumi's eyes.

"Ah, I'm very sorry about this!" He said while bowing to him and dropping the bottle from his hand, making it falling to pieces to the ground.

The sound makes Kasumi looks at the poor butler while he's picking up the pieces. Seijuurou just looking at the butler with cold eyes before wiping his pants with his handkerchief.

Without everyone notice, the butler smirking and Kaori stands up.

"Watch out!" She shout and Kouku hurriedly holding the butler's hand but it was because Seijuurou's palm already bleeding.

Kasumi just sit silently, seeing the blood spilling out from Seijuurou's palm before a sickening voice speaking in her head.

_**"It's time to eat~"**_

~day 2 : end~

I'll stop it here. Or else I won't stop writing this. In the end, I really am continuing this well, it's a good thing because I have more activities to do.

So tell me how's it, thanks for reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Kasumi was born with such unfortunate, when she was one day old, someone cruel enough inject her with werewolf and vampire serum into her body because the person hates her parents.

Rating : M (for safety)

Pair : still don't know

Happy reading

~000~

Everyone are stun when seeing Seijuurou's palm bleed. Kaori hurriedly standing beside him, trying to stop the bleeding and that irritates Kasumi.

"Kasumi, what are you doing standing there?! Help Kouku" Kaori said but Kasumi only see Seijuurou's palm and that makes him frown.

"What are you looking at?" He ask and Kasumi just walk to Seijuurou's other side before taking his bleeding hand off of Kaori's.

Everyone now looked at Kasumi that looking at Seijuurou's palm and suddenly she lean to his hand before licking the blood, making Seijuurou tense a bit and her eyes change into gold when she showed them her fangs.

Kouku and Kaori shock seeing Kasumi suddenly change into her Vampire state and trying to get her off Seijuurou before she can bite him but too late, she's faster than them.

'_This is bad... If Kasumi realize that she bit someone without her knowing, she might get hurt!_' The two teens thought but can't do anything while Kasumi drink Seijuurou's blood.

On Seijuurou's side, he only wince when he feels her fangs sunk deep into his flesh and he felt that his blood is slowly disappearing when she keep sucking on it. Their parents just seeing the scene with shock filled their eyes and terrified if she might kill him. Don't wanting that to happen, Kazuya grab Kasumi's shoulder only to be shrug off by Seijuurou.

"What do you think you're doing, Akashi? Are you letting her drink your blood to-"

"That is not what I'm planning to"

Seijuurou cut Kazuya's words and his free hand move to pat Kasumi's head, making her widen her eyes and pull back. Seijuurou's palm now is clean from blood but there's a two points of bite mark that very visible. Seeing that, Kasumi once gold eyes turns back into light blue and she touch her trembling lips.

'_N-No... It-It can't be... I'm-_'

"_**Yes, yes you are Kasumi~**_"

"Ungh!" She groan when she hears the voice inside her head and she fall to the ground, earning a shock look from everyone.

"_**It's you the one who drink his blood~**_"

'_No! It's you! You're the one who took over me!_'

"_**Really now? What's the proof then? It's really obvious that you're the one who drink his blood**_"

'_No! It's not me! Get out from my head already!_'

"_**Out? Did you say out?!**_"

Her vampire side ask before giving her a sickening laugh that makes her groan even more and her fingers turn into claws, digging her own skull, making herself bleed.

'_Stop that laugh! I hate you!_'

"_**Oh do you now? You still need me~**_"

'_I never need you! You only bring pain to everyone!_'

"_**Well of course~ I am a Vampire, I'm always bring pain to people~**_"

And another laugh resounding in her head, making her whimper and her claws gone.

"Leave... Don't bother me anymore..." She whisper to herself and Kaori walks towards her.

"Oh great, she's hurting herself again. Kouku, grab the aid kit that I brought" Kaori said and Kouku frown before grabbing it.

"You brought it with you?" He ask and hand it to her and she accept it.

"Well, just in case something like this will happen" she said and looks at Kasumi that still whispering to herself. '_That means... The reason why the atmosphere was dropping because of her Vampire side is coming out..._' She thought and bite her lower lips.

"What will you do to her?" That question makes everyone looks at Seijuurou and he only cross his arm on his chest while looking down at Kasumi. Since Kaori didn't say anything, he decide to walk to her side and pat her head again.

"Don't let it take over you" he mumble but it's loud enough for Kasumi to hear it.

'_I won't..._'

"_**You won't what? Stop me? Good. Then I'll-**_"

'_I won't let you take over me again! I won't let my guard down ever!_'

She shout to her Vampire side and that just enough to make the Vampire got a bit tense and she chuckle

"_**Fine then, but remember, whenever you relax, I'll be there~**_"

With that, Kasumi open her eyes again and that makes everyone including Seijuurou smile and suddenly, she fall to the side and Seijuurou catch her before she hit the ground, her head is still bleeding.

"Can you hold her still? I'll bandage her head" Seijuurou just nod his head and keep holding Kasumi by her shoulder while Kaori bandage her.

"Hikaru, can you explain?" Ryoutaro turns to Hikaru and he only sigh. Massaging his temple and looks at Ryoutaro.

"She's not my real granddaughter" that statement makes all of the Akashi turns to him while the Kazama are just look down.

"We adopt her 9 years ago, because her family had been slay" Kaori and Kouku just bit their lips, don't want to remember seeing Kasumi crying in an almost broken house.

Seijuurou look at the girl that still unconscious in his hand and he pat her back, earning a confuse look from Kaori.

Ryoutaro look at Seijuurou that patting her back and Akiko decide to sit beside her son.

"What are you thinking, little Emperor?" She ask playfully and Seijuurou just shook his head, still patting Kasumi's back.

"If you choose Kaori over her, I understand it, because she just drank your blood and all" Kouku comment and earn a glare from his cousin and he just frown, saying a silent 'what?' To Kaori while she just sigh, returning to bandage Kasumi.

"I do not think like that" Seijuurou said and when Kaori finish her work, he move her head so she lean towards him and he lift her and put her on one of the chair, kneeling in front of her.

"What are you talking about, Seijuurou?" He turns to his father and look at Kasumi again, stroking her cheek and smirks when he receive nothing at all since she's still unconscious.

"I think I'll choose her" he said and Kaori protest him.

"I won't let you do that. You don't know how Kasumi will change or what will she be change into. And because she already taste your blood, your life won't be safe anymore" she said and Kouku just nod his head because Kaori takes the words out of his mouth.

Seijuurou just chuckle at her protest and he glance at her. His crimson-gold orbs looks at Kaori and she tense seeing a silent order for her to shut her mouth and she just press her lips to a thin line.

"I don't really mind with that situation, that just makes everything goes interesting" he said and he looks at his father.

"It's okay, right _tou-sama_? You ask me to choose, and I choose her and also..." He stops his words, looking at the butler that spill his wine and bleed him on the corner, terrified at what he just saw.

Seijuurou takes a step towards him and bent down so he can see him eye-to-eye and smirks.

"... She can sense a person like him" he said and looking at his parents.

Kazuya and Ryoutaro exchange glances and sigh. Ryoutaro turns to his son and nod his head "If that is what you want, son"

Seijuurou smirks at his father's answer and he speaks again "However..."

Everyone looks at him while he's glaring at Kasumi. "If she do such thing in the future to you, I won't hesitate to kill her"

That statement makes Kaori and Kouku almost shout at Ryoutaro but got shut down by Kazuya and Hikaru with glaring at them.

"I understand, once she wake up, I'll tell her" Kazuya said and Ryoutaro nod his head.

"I guess that's it for today, I guess it's time for us to be going home now" Hikaru add and it receive a nod from everyone.

Kouku step closer to Kasumi, to carry her to their car but only to get stopped by Seijuurou because he already carries her.

'_She's light... Almost like she doesn't has any weight..._' He comment when he carry her and turns to see Kouku standing behind him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Kouku ask when the others are gone and Seijuurou just shrug.

"Carrying her" he said and Kouku take another step.

"I can carry _**my**_ own sister" he said but that's only making Seijuurou smirk.

"_**Your**_ sister? If I'm not mistaken, your father said that she was _**adopted**_. I don't think she is _**your**_ sister" he said mockingly and it irritates Kouku.

'_I can't lose control here. Maybe Kaori is outside and Kasumi is unconscious, they can feel it..._' He thought and take a deep breath before releasing it.

"Fine, you can carry her to the car, but _**only**_... To the car" he said and walks away from Seijuurou that still carries Kasumi with a smirk on his face.

~day 3~

"Careful now kids" Jun said to Kaori and Kouku and they left. She return to the living room and seeing her husband reading his newspaper while eating his breakfast, a bowl of rice, a simple scrambled egg, a bowl of soup and a coffee.

She sigh and take a sit next to him. Sensing his wife, he fold his newspaper and turns to her.

"They left?"

"They just left, Kasumi is still upstairs, she didn't woke up just yet"

Kazuya just nod his head in understatement. This is the first time Kasumi turn into her Vampire side without her intention and it must be draining her willpower not to gave in. Kazuya sigh again and rise from his chair, earning a questioning look on Jun's face.

"Where are you going?" She ask and Kazuya just give her a peck on her lips before walking out.

"I got a paperwork to do at my office, better do it now before it turns into a mountain" Kazuya said and Jun just nod her head.

"Careful dear..." Kazuya nod and leave the room. Jun rise from her sit after a while and go to check on her daughter.

She opens the door that revealing her sleeping figures. She enters the room and smile at Kasumi's sleeping face. From Jun's sight, this is the first time she sees Kasumi sleeping with a calm face, because when the first months she was here, she always had a terrible nightmare about her family being slay in front of her. She pat her head and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my girl..." With that, she leave the room and letting her sleep.

~at school, at the rooftop~

Kaori, Kouku and Shin are eating their meals together in an unusual silence because they're missing one person. Shin, being a boy that can't stand silence groaning and making Kouku hit him on his back.

"What was that for, Kou?!" Shin yell at Kouku and he hit him again, this time on his head.

"Stop groaning! And don't call me 'Kou'! I'm not your classmate!" He said and Shin hit him this time, on the head.

"Kou isn't my classmate! He's my neighbor that happens to be my classmate!"

"That's the same BaKamiya Shin!"

"What was that! Don't you think I can't do that too, BaKazama Kouku!"

"What was that! I'm older than you!"

"By a few months!"

"But I'm still your senior! You better respect me!"

"For what I have to respect my own cousin that's an idiot!"

"You're way more idiot that I am!"

"No, I'm way smarter than you are!"

"No! You're the one that more idiot than I am!"

"No! But you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Oh, shut up both of you!"

Kaori shout and throwing both of her chopsticks to them and hit them right on their temple.

"Kaori!" They shout and only being glared by her.

"Look here! Kasumi isn't here so no one can separate the two of you! So please be quite when we're eating or I won't help you two on anything!" She said and the two boys nod their head.

Kaori lean to the wall and only look for the sky. She sigh again and look down to see her almost finished lunch.

'_I hope she's okay... That side of her always taking a lot of her power_'

~after school~

"_Tadaima_" Kouku and Kaori said while opening the door and Jun walk past them with a tray of porridge.

"Ah, _okaeri_. You two home fast today" she said and they nod.

"We skip clubs today, so we can check on Kasumi" Kouku answer and Kaori nod her head.

"That's nice, but she already has a company" that statement makes both of them confuse.

"Who?" They ask and Jun walks towards the stairs.

"Why don't you come with me and see who?" With that, the two teen follow Jun to Kasumi's room.

Inside, they can't hear anything, like they're doing nothing at all. When Jun knock the door, they hear Kasumi answer them and Kouku decide to open the door, to help his mother.

"Kasumi, here's some porridge" Jun said and walks in.

"_Arigatou_, _okaa-san_..." She said faintly and Kaori walks in, only to push Kouku outside.

"What was that for?" Kouku hiss and Kaori close his mouth.

"You better not see the person" Kaori said and Kouku just frown.

"What are you-"

"Thank you for taking care of her, Akashi-_kun_"

Hearing that from his mother, Kouku push Kaori out from his sight and barge into the room. Jun, Kasumi and Seijuurou look at him with confuse look on their eyes but Kouku's eyes only looks at Seijuurou.

"Why is he here?" He ask and Kasumi just tilt her head.

"He's _jii-san_'s friend's son. Is it wrong? We met him last night, _nii-san_" Kasumi answer and Kouku walk towards her, not forgetting glaring to Seijuurou that sits on the bed next to her.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" He ask and Kasumi look down.

"I don't ... But Akashi-_kun _told me.._. _And, I already apologize to Akashi-_kun_... And he already forgave me..." She said and Kouku change his look to Seijuurou, that only look at him with a blank face.

"What are you doing here?" He spat at Seijuurou and he only answer him calmly.

"I'm here to see her. No more, no less" hearing that, Kouku narrow his eyes and ask him again.

"Did you tell her about your choice?" At this, Seijuurou pull his lips into a little smirk and pull Kasumi's head to make her lean to him.

"I told her everything" hearing that, Kouku push Kasumi to the side and grab Seijuurou's collar.

"Why you-"

"Kouku, stop!"

Kouku glance at Kaori and she point at Kasumi and when they look at her, her eyes already turns to gold and she's panting, clearly she didn't want to lose control again.

'_She's almost transforming... Just because I grab him by his collar?_' Kouku ask himself with disbelief. He let go of the collar and Kasumi's eyes turn normal, but only makes her head hurts and collapse to her bed.

Seijuurou, being the one closets to her, lift her body and lay her back to better position. Kouku just look at Seijuurou and ask him again, while Kasumi is unconscious again.

"What is your business here?" He ask and Seijuurou turn, standing tall in front of him.

"What is my business is with her, not you. And if you telling me that you're her brother, you're only her _**adoptive**_ brother. And I'm pretty sure, she looking at you with those eyes, not me" he said mockingly and Kouku growl.

"Kouku, that's enough. Akashi-_kun_ is here just to see Kasumi" Jun said and Kouku just give a mocking sound.

"Like I believe that. If I'm not mistaken, your school is Rakuzan High, and at Kyoto at that, while we are in Tokyo. The distance isn't close, so he must have something else in mind" Kouku said and Kaori mussed.

'_His analysis mind is working well... As expected from Kazuya-_tou-san_'s son..._' She thought and it cut off because Seijuurou's chuckling.

"You can think anything, but one thing for sure..." He said and walk towards the door and turns to continue his words.

"... Since last night, she's _**mine**_" with that, he left the room and the house. Kouku clench his fist in irritation because he felt that he lose to him and Kaori can feel an intimidating aura coming from him when he said that.

'_I don't think this problem will be normal... Or at least that is what I want but he choose Kasumi..._' She walks towards Kasumi and pat her head.

'_If we really can't change his mind, we need to train her so she can control her power to transform..._' Kaori thought and she sigh.

"Kouku..." Kouku turns to Kaori and she continues. "Mind your behavior to Akashi-_kun_ when Kasumi is around. You might not survive next time"

She warn him and he sigh hearing it, because with a fact that Kasumi, in any side she's in, she's protecting him. And that fact irritates Kouku more than ever.

"Fine... I'll try, but I can't promise you" he said and Kaori just nod. Jun walks towards Kasumi and cover her with the blanket and turn to the other teens.

"I think you both should rest now, even tough tomorrow is Saturday, you still need to rest" the two of them nod and they return to their room.

Jun watch them leave Kasumi's room and she pat her head one last time before leaving the room herself.

~dinner~

"Kouku, come on, it's time for dinner" Kouku rise from his bed that full of books everywhere and yawn. Looking at the clock that tick to 8.06 pm, he looks at the books around him and sigh when he find none of his homework done just yet.

He get down from the bed and open the door, yawning while doing that and get a punch on his stomach.

"Gah!" He groan and Kaori just huff.

"That's for yawning like a hippo in front of me" she said and Kouku just rub his stomach that just punched.

"Where's Kasumi?" He ask and Kaori shrug.

"Jun-_kaa-san_ said that she's already at the dining room, so I'll see her there" she said and walks away.

"Hey, wait up" he call and running towards Kaori that already a few steps away.

When they reach the dining room, they see Hikaru, Kazuya, Jun and Kasumi sitting there.

"_Konbanwa_, Kaori-_nee_, Kouku-_nii_" she greet them and Kouku walks past her to sit on her side while Kaori on the other side.

"_Konbanwa_, Kasumi" they said and Kouku ruffle her head.

"You okay now?" Kasumi nod her head and Jun gives her another porridge.

"Don't worry, there's salmon in there too" with that, Kasumi starts to dig on her porridge, making the corner of her lips covered by porridge and the others laughing at her actions.

After eating their dinner, Hikaru speaks up. "Kasumi, do you remember what happen last night?"

Kasumi shook her head but answer him. "I don't... But Akashi-_kun_ came here a few hours ago and told me everything, from me... Drinking his blood and... He choose me..."

Hikaru nod his head and he turns to Kaori. "May I know why are you rejecting it, Kaori?"

"I thought I already said it last night. His life might be in danger because Kasumi already try his blood. If she's become Vampire again, she'll search for him, that's for sure" Kaori said and Kasumi nod her head because that's true.

"Even tough it is, its his decision. Whatever he choose, he'll take the risk" Hikaru said and everyone nod.

"Kasumi" Kasumi rise her head and Hikaru hand her an envelope.

"What is this, _jii-san_?" She ask and Hikaru clear his throat before speaks up.

"When Ryoutaro and his son came here, he gave me this" Kasumi decide to open the envelope and Hikaru continues.

"That envelope contains a form to enter the Rakuzan high" Kasumi stop mid way to take the paper out and Kouku stands up.

"_Jii-san_, what are you planning?! Sending Kasumi out alone?! She still can't control her own power!" Kouku shout at Hikaru and he use his gravity power and makes Kouku fall flat on the ground.

"You do realize that Ryoutaro's son is attending Rakuzan high. So for them to get close, Kasumi will be the one who's transferred" hearing that, Kasumi continues to take the paper from the envelope and she notice that it's already filled.

'_Jii-san has to be the one who filled this..._' She thought and she looks at Hikaru when he take a pen from his pocket.

"You just need to sign it and we'll take you to Kyoto tomorrow" he said and at the same time, Kouku and Kaori protest.

"Why it have to be her again? Why not Akashi-_kun_ instead?" Kaori ask and Kouku, despite that he's still flat on the ground, he nod and add something.

"She still can't control her transformation just yet, what if she's out of control again?" Hearing that, Kasumi bit her lower lips and take the pen.

"Kasumi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know" Kaori said and she shook her head.

"I'll do it... And maybe I can practice to control them too..." With that, she sign the paper and give it back to Hikaru.

He smiles a little, noticing that neither of them three wants this to happen but he just want the relationship of the two families to be more than friends. "I'm really happy with your decision, Kasumi. And I suggest you to prepare your things, because we'll take you there tomorrow"

Kasumi nod and return to her room. Not long after that, Kaori decide to check on her sister and Kouku followed her after Hikaru turn off the spell he used to Kouku. In front of her room, Kaori knock it and Kasumi opens it.

"Kasumi, are you okay? Are you really sure with your decision?" Kaori ask and Kasumi just gives her a small smile.

"I'll be fine... I'll try to control them... So don't worry..." She said and return to her room to pack her clothes. Kaori enter the room and help her adoptive cousin to pack her clothes.

"Kasumi" they turn to see Kouku and he close the door.

"Yes?"

"Don't go"

"Why? I already sign the paper, Kouku-_nii_..."

"I know, I saw it, but I still don't want it"

Kouku said and sit on the bed between his sisters. Kouku sigh and hold their hands before putting it on his forehead.

"I don't want us to be separated..." Kouku sigh and Kaori decide to sit next to him.

"We won't. It's not like she'll be there forever. She still can see us" Kasumi nod at Kaori's statement and copy on what Kaori's did.

"I'm not going to let him on my way. I still need my freedom as a wolf or a vampire. I still need to hunt people..." She said and the other two nod their heads.

"I know that, but-"

"Since you knew, you don't have to think about anything anymore. Why are you become this gloomy anyway?"

Kasumi just giggle at Kaori's question while Kouku just shook his head and smile a little. "Shall we go hunting? This is might be the last one for the three of us"

The girls nod and Kasumi turns info her Vampire side. Her hair is stays light blue but her eyes turns bright gold, just like when she became a hungry wolf.

"Shall we, Kouku?" Her Vampire side smirks and Kouku just shook his head.

"Even tough I say this is the last time we'll hunt together, you still can't respect me" Kaori and Kasumi's Vampire laugh and leave the house by Kasumi's window.

~day 3 : end~

Here's the 3rd chapter (or day?) For this story. I hope you like it and sorry if it's too short. I still have a test tomorrow =="


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Kasumi was born with such unfortunate, when she was one day old, someone cruel enough inject her with werewolf and vampire serum into her body because the person hates her parents.

Rating : M (for safety)

Pair : still don't know

Happy reading

~day 4~

Kasumi sigh as she pulls her luggage that contains most of her cloth while Hikaru and Kazuya prepare the car.

"Kasumi, is that all you bring?" She nodded and Kazuya take it from her hand and put it in the car.

"Okay, get inside and we-"

"Wait!"

The three of them turns to Kouku that panting and run towards them, followed with Kaori.

"What are you kids doing here? Go back inside" Kazuya said and Kaori hug Kasumi from behind.

"It's a long road from here to Kyoto, we just want to take Kasumi company. She hates silence" Kaori said and keep hugging Kasumi and she just smiled on her cousin's antic.

"Fine, get in the car" Kazuya said and they get in to the car and Kazuya drove them to Kyoto.

~at Kyoto~

They arrivde at Akashi manor at 3 pm sharp and Kazuya parked his car right in front of the manor's main door and Kasumi get out first, greeted by Akashi Ryoutaro, Akashi Akiko and their son, Akashi Seijuurou. She bowed a little before Ryoutaro walks towards her and she straighten up with Kazuya behind her, leaving the two cousins looking from inside the car.

"It's nice to see you again, Kasumi" Ryoutaro said with his deep sound and Kasumi just nodded her head.

"It's my pleasure, Akashi-_san_" she said and Kazuya shakes hand with Ryoutaro and chat a bit while Akiko walk towards Kasumi and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy that you finally come, come on, leave your luggage to the butler and follow me, we'll show you your room" she said filled with exited and pull Kasumi by her hand and Seijuurou followed them from behind.

Outside, Kazuya just looking at the three enter the house before turning to Ryoutaro. "Well, you have something to say, don't you?"

Ryoutaro just looked at him before to his car when Kaori and Kouku get down from it and nod. "Follow me"

While with Akiko, she still took Kasumi on the tour while her son just followed them from behind until they reach a familiar door for Seijuurou.

"This is Seijuurou's room, your room will be next to him and there's a connecting door between the two of you. Come on, let's get inside" Akiko said and pushed Kasumi into her room and when Seijuurou wants to enter, her mother stops him.

"No, you can't come in, Seijuurou. This is the girls room, you can't enter so easily" she said and Seijuurou just lean to the door and then Akiko get into the room.

When Kasumi enter it, she can't help but open her mouth with an awe because from the wallpaper to the floor were all covered in blue, her favorite color.

"Wow..." She said under her breath and she can hear Akiko's chuckling and walk towards her.

"Do you like it, Kasumi?" She asked and Kasumi just nodded and smile at her.

"I love it, Akiko-_san_. _Arigatou_" she said while smiled and Akiko can't help but hugs her.

"Akiko-_san_?" She asked and Akiko just tighten her hug and Kasumi hugged her back.

"You know something, Kasumi..." She said while pulling herself from her and pull her to the bed and sit there. "... I've always wanted a daughter" she said and Kasumi tilted her head.

"I'm always waiting for so long to have a daughter, but Seijuurou came instead and he grown to be like his father. I thought, he won't have anything resembles to me, but then you came..." She said and turns to Kasumi that still looking at her.

"Can I ask you a favor, Kasumi?" She asked and Kasumi just nod and she kissed her forehead.

"Please take care of Seijuurou. From what I saw that day, he choose you because he took an interest in you. You saved his life that time" Kasumi blinks when she heard the last words and asked.

"What did Akiko-_san_ mean with me saving Akashi-_kun_'s life?" Akiko just smile and patted her head.

"I just got a feeling that he'll be fine with you" she said before leaving the room and Kasumi sigh.

"_**Ahaha! Should I call her an idiot?! She should've known that his life will be more danger if he's around you! His blood is so-**_"

'_Stop it_'

Her Vampire side stops her words and she gasp when she felt Kasumi made the temperature in the room and she can see that Kasumi mixed herself with her Wolf side that also hates her Vampire side and she surrender.

"_**Fine, but I remind you again. You let your guard down, I'll kill him**_" she said and Kasumi panting when she trying not to lose control of her Wolf side but even tough she did lose it, she's sure that that side won't do anything bad.

She sigh and looked up when felt a pat on her head and her blue eyes meet with crimson-gold eyes that looking at her with cold stare.

"Akashi-_kun_?" She called and he smirks before pushing her down to the bed.

"So, _okaa-sama_ just told you that I'll be fine with you?" He asked and Kasumi just nodded her head slowly and her eyes widen.

"You heard all of it?" She asked and Seijuurou lean back before crawling on top of her.

"So what if I did? You let the door open, so it wasn't my fault to begin with" he said and Kasumi just bite her bottom lips before Seijuurou reach out his hand.

Kasumi closed her eyes and open it slowly when she felt that her was lifted by him and she saw that he was playing with it.

"Are you sure that I will be fine around you?" He asked while playing with her hair and she widen her eyes again when she saw that Seijuurou's crimson eyes turns into gold, matching her gold eyes and a pair of fangs showed on his mouth.

"You're... Changing..?" She asked to no one in particular and Seijuurou lean back again.

"It's started when I saw your car. There's this pushing that I need to do something and when I saw you this close..." He stops his word before leaning towards Kasumi and smirks "... I think I know what" he said before sinking his fangs into Kasumi's neck, making her struggle and her eyes turns gold and she scratch his back with her claw.

Seijuurou jump back with a hiss and looked at Kasumi that already has her gold eyes and a claw before she looks at it and she start to breath heavily. He turned back to normal after licking his lips for tasting her blood and when he's a meter away, her claw was pointed at him and he stops.

"Don't..." She said while panting and he saw that her wounds that he just made closing slowly, leaving a red trail of blood soaking her cloth and he turns to his back and saw that the wounds was closed.

"**Regeneration...**" She said, questioning his question that he didn't think just yet and when she let out one big breath, she looked at him and smiled a little.

"**Sorry for the scratch. I'm always in charge whenever she was attacked, at least I can control myself than her Vampire side**" she said and Seijuurou frowned.

"**Ah, I forgot or she, forgot to told you. She's not half vampire only. You can say that her human side is gone completely, well just a few, while the half of the rest is her Vampire, and the other half is me, her Wolf side**" she said and Seijuurou blinks, making the Wolf chuckle before walking towards the door and locked it.

"**Have a sit, I'll explain it to you**" she said and sat on the bed while he sat beside her.

"**It's started when the time before she was born...**"

~in the living room~

Akiko went to the living room when she heard the door closed and saw her husband with Kazuya and his nephew and niece before sitting across each other and she sat beside her husband with a smile.

"Akiko, where's she?" Ryoutaro asked and Akiko just smiled.

"I already took her to her new room. She seemed love it" she said and Kaori smiled before asked.

"May I ask something? I'm supposing everything was colored by blue?" She asked and Akiko nodded while giggling and Kaori can't help but giggled as well.

"She loves blue, isn't she?" Akiko asked and Kaori just nodded her head while smiled and Ryoutaro cough to made it silence.

"Now Kazuya, would you explain about your daughter's condition?" He asked and Kazuya nodded his head, knowing that his father's friend will asked that.

He close his eyes and took a deep breath before open it, "Sadly, I didn't know how she turned but what I know, your son can't be with her for a long time" he said and the parents of the said son blinks and Kouku rise his hand.

"May I speak?" He asked and everyone looked at him and he continues, "I know how, because her other side told me"

~in Kasumi's room~

"So, are you saying that you and your Vampire wasn't from her real DNA, but she was injected?" Seijuurou asked her and she nodded.

"**You do know about a family that have been slay 9 years ago?**" She asked and Seijuurou nodded and she continues, "**That family was Kasumi's real family**" she said and Seijuurou's eyes widen.

"**Her real name was Yukari Kasumi, her real parents was Yukari Shizu and Kirisato Fuuto. Kirisato family have a lot of fortune while Yukari family known for their powers because each kids from them are born with a power to become a priest or priestess, so when the two of them unite, it might be bad for them who hate them**" she said and with one wave of hand, the light suddenly off and she lighten the room with the light from her palm.

"**This is one of her priestess power. The light. She can give a light whenever there's darkness like now**" she said and she turn on the light again with the same movement that she use as she turn it off.

"**However...**" Seijuurou looked at her and she gave him a hard looked before took a deep breath, "**Try to change**" she said and Seijuurou narrowed his eyes and she continues, "**Turn into Vampire. Maybe I know how and why you can turn**" she said and he just close his eyes before her red eye turns into golden just like his other eye.

Kasumi's Wolf looked straight on his eyes, making him a bit uncomfortable and she leaned back and frowned, "**This is new... I never knew that a Vampire that not from the real Vampire parents can made a human become a Vampire...**"

"I'm _**half**_. I still can be a human" he said and she chuckle.

"**Yes you are, I'm sorry I missed that**" she said and she groaned in pain but smiled.

"What happen?" He asked and she just smiled.

"**It's okay, Kasumi will be here**" as she said that, she passed out, shocking Seijuurou and he catch her and lay her down.

After a few minutes, she flinched before opened her eyes and her eyes turned back into blue and looking at his still golds one. She widen her eyes and woke up hurriedly and the result, their head banged against each other.

"Auw..." She said and held her head with both hand that she put on her knees.

Seijuurou just held his head with one hand while looking at Kasumi and she turns towards him.

"I'm sorry..." She said while looking down to the bed and Seijuurou just shook his head.

"I'm fine" he answered and she looked up to him and takes a deep breath.

"Did I do that?" She asked and Seijuurou frowned when he heard that and she reached out her hand and touched the corner of his eyes that used to be red and he nodded.

"I'm sorry..." She said again as she looked down and let her hand slipped away from his face but he held it, stroking the back of her hand slowly.

"It's not your fault, is it? It's your Vampire's" he said, still, looking at her but she still looked down and she pulled her hand from his.

"But... If I can control her, you don't have to change..." She said and Seijuurou couldn't help but smile and let go of her hand and patted her head.

"You're kind" he said and she shook her head.

"I'm not... Maybe I am by the day... But I'm merciless by the night..." She said and looked down again and Seijuurou keep patting her head until he looked at her neck and the blood and he leaned towards her.

"A-Akashi-_kun_?" She called her but he didn't answer but pushed her down and bite the same spot as before, making her gasp and almost can't held her scream.

'_He's thirsty... Maybe I can let him..._' She thought while hugged Seijuurou so he could drink more.

After a few minutes, Seijuurou leaned back and panted, his eyes turns back to normal and saw Kasumi sweating with one of her hand balled and it covered her mouth. After gaining his senses, he touched the place where he bit her and she wince but then, the bite mark was closing.

"Sorry" he said and Kasumi just shook her head.

"It's okay... You're just turn into Vampire, it's normal if you felt thirsty... I'm also like that back there..." She said as she closed her eyes and she opened it.

"May I sleep for a while?" She asked and Seijuurou nodded and tucked her to bed.

Once she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber while Seijuurou still sit on her bed while patted her head before leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight" he said while patted her head again before leaving the room.

Once he was out, he went to the living room and saw his parents with Kasumi's father and cousins and when Kouku saw him, he stood and walks towards him.

"Where's Kasumi?" He asked coldly and Seijuurou just smirk.

"She's asleep now, and I suggest you not to bother her" he said as he walk pass him and Kaori notice some blood on the corner of his mouth and she walks towards him.

Kaori stood in front of him, earning curious gaze from everyone in the room and she reached out to touch his lips and wipe it.

"Blood" she said and Kouku immediately turns Seijuurou around and lift him by his collar again.

"Kouku, let him go!" Kazuya shouted at his nephew and Kouku shook his head.

"Never!" He shouted back and Kaori pulled him away.

"Kasumi is upstairs and maybe she's asleep, but that doesn't mean she can't felt you!" She shouted back and Kouku just push her away.

"What did you do to her!" He shouted at Seijuurou and before he spoke, a blue shadow came down from upstairs and choke Kouku from behind.

"**Let... Him... Go...**" The shadow said and it revealed as Kasumi that already has a pair of gold eyes again.

'_Not again!_' Kouku and Kaori thought and Kouku struggled to be free but it made Kasumi choke him harder and he scream because he doesn't get any oxygen on his brain.

'_Darn it!_' Kouku thought and when he thought he won't made it, the grip was loosen and he fell down and coughing.

He turns to Kasumi that already has Seijuurou on her side, patting her head and she looked... Calm.

"Seems like she'll attack anyone that attack me" he said as he patted her head and she just closed her eyes, enjoying his hand on her head.

"She did what you told her" Kaori said as she walks towards the two of them and she smiled when she saw Kasumi nodded a little.

"Is that so?" Seijuurou asked while smirked and she pulled Kasumi closer to him and his hand still patted her head.

"I guess... That explain her blood... When she bit you, she drank some of your blood, and at the same time, she gave you the DNA of her Vampire, making you a temporarily Vampire, am I right?" She asked and Seijuurou just glance at Kaori and she continued.

"You drank her blood, and she let you did that, didn't she?" She asked again and this time, Seijuurou nodded and Kaori smiled.

"If that's what happen, I can leave Kasumi with you" she said and made everyone in the room looking at her with confused look, but not to Kouku.

"Wait, did she-"

"Yes, she did. Now, we can leave her easily now" Kaori said and pulled Kouku's hand and stood beside Kazuya that looked at her with confused look.

"I'll explain it when we're home, Kazuya-_tou-san_" she said and the three of them left.

"Seijuurou, what was she mean?" Seijuurou turned to his father and smirked a little before lifted Kasumi's body and carried her to his room.

"I do not know for sure, but I believe it was a good thing" he said as he walked towards his room and locked it from inside.

"Now what was that boy had in mind" Ryoutaro said in frustration and Akiko just giggled.

"Whatever it is, I hope it'll be good to the two of them" Akiko said as she watched her son took Kasumi towards a room (that she wished was her own room).

Inside, Seijuurou tucked Kasumi on his bed, watched as she slowly calmed down from attacked her cousin and slept in his arms. He smiled a bit, patted her head again before walked towards his bathroom to washed himself. He striped himself from his clothes and stepped into the shower and turned it on, leaving a small sigh escape his lips when the warm water hit his head. Washing his face, he glared towards the water in front of him, tried to forget whatever happened from that day, from he choose a girl with two other personalities to be his future bride, the girl that he choose bit him and turned him into half Vampire (even tough Kaori did say it's temporarily), he drank her blood (and almost killed her) and her cousin told him that when she let him drank her blood, there's one meaning and it proven with her followed what he said. He sighed again before looked at the mirror and his eyes widen when both of his eyes were turn gold and fangs coming out from his upper lips.

'_She's awake_' he thought and he moved from his position.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to the bedroom and saw Kasumi already opened her blue eyes and when she turned to saw him, she blushed and rolled to the other side and he walked towards her.

"You're awake" he said and he could see that Kasumi nodding her head and he leaned down, letting his wet hair wetted the bed beside Kasumi's curling figure and he removed her hand from her face and it showed the flushed face and he smirked.

"Something wrong?" He asked and she nodded her head before answering.

"You-you're... Wet and... N-n-"

"Naked?" He finished and when she heard that, she took a pillow and covered her face with it and it made him chuckle.

"I heard from you Wolf side that you were human" he said as he leaned back and took his clothes from the closet but he still can saw the movement that Kasumi made.

"Yes..." She answered while nodding her head and after he's done, Seijuurou walked towards the bed and sat beside her sleeping figure and she turns to saw his eyes were still gold.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position and Seijuurou shook his head.

"It turned when you were awake" he said as he patted her head and she closed her eyes again.

"Tell me, what does your cousin mean with she's fine with leaving you with me?" He asked and Kasumi looked up at him and put his hand down.

"What did she told you?" She asked quietly and Seijuurou just leaned to the headboard and pulled Kasumi so he could hear her.

"She just asked did you let me bit you and when I nodded, she looked relief" he answered plainly and Kasumi smiled a little.

"Maybe because she now know that I trusted you" she said and Seijuurou didn't say anything and she continued, "My Wolf side usually told me about my Vampire side. And one of them was, if she bite someone and put the part of her like saliva or her blood, she wants to be with the person so... I think that, when my Vampire bit you that time, it's just like a normal bite but when you showed me your eyes, she wants you" she explained and Seijuurou just looked at her.

"What about you?"

"Eh?" She turned and saw Seijuurou looked at her and she blinked.

"I won't asked you twice, Kazama Kasumi, or should I use your old name, Yukari Kasumi?" Her eyes widen when she heard him called her old name and she couldn't help but blushed when she hear that and Seijuurou chuckle.

"Now why are you blushing?" He asked and she looked away to hid her blushing face.

"It's... Just... It's been a while... Since I heard my first name..."

'_And the person that calling me that is a male, oh my God, I'm so embarrass_' she added inwardly while covered her face and she heard another laugh escape his lips, making her tingle a bit when she heard it.

"Well, answer my question" he said and she blushed again.

"I... It's..."

"You don't want me?" He asked and she turned quickly.

"No, it's not that" she said and close her mouth and he remove her hand from it.

"Then?"

"Ng... I... Want it too..." She whispered and Seijuurou lean more, made her hid her face and he used one of his hand to lift her chin slowly so their eyes met.

"What was that?" He asked slowly and Kasumi closed her eyes before took a deep breath and answered.

"I want it... Too..." Seijuurou smiled when he heard that but he decide to tease her with he pulled her body closer to him and made their body pressed against each other, and I successfully made her blushed even more.

"Say that again" he whispered to her ears before nibbling it and a small whimper escape her lips before she moved both of her hands to his chest to made some distance between them.

"I want it too..." She answered and Seijuurou's smirked wider and his mouth traveled down towards her untouched side of her neck and bit it, not to hard until it bleed but it was hard enough to made her whimper and struggle.

"Louder..." He said while kissed his bite marks and she moaned when he licked her neck.

"I want it too" she moaned and he slipped his hand under her shirt and playing with her bareback and she moved her hand to his shoulder.

"It's not that what I want to hear" he said and bit her neck, sinking his fangs and she moaned again, louder this time and he smirks, "That's it" he said and drank some of her blood again with her moans being his music and he let her go when he felt her become dizzy.

"You better take a nap" he said and tuck Kasumi on his bed before laying beside her.

"Akashi-_kun_..." She called, looking at Seijuurou that already had his normal eyes and she smiled before continuing, "Can I hunt tonight?" She asked and Seijuurou frown.

"No, not tonight" he said and she blinked and Seijuurou just patted her head.

"You may think I don't know, but I do. If you want, you can drink mine to satisfy your Vampire side, I drank a lot from you too" he said and Kasumi just nodded before closing her eyes and let the darkness consumed her.

Seijuurou just looked at her sleeping face and can't help but kissed her forehead before laying beside her and hugged her.

While outside the room, Akiko giggled when she saw her son and her soon to be daughter slept together and smiled.

"Please be happy you two..." She said and left her place to her room.

~evening~

Seijuurou opened his eyes and saw Kasumi still in his arms and he kissed the top of her head, made her opened her eyes as well and he smiled.

"You're awake" he said and Kasumi just nodded her head and he rose first.

Seijuurou moved his body so he could sit on the edge of the bed and Kasumi sat behind him. When Seijuurou wants to called her, a knock cancelled it and he glared at the maid that came in.

"Ah... Akashi-_sama_ is wishing for your attendance" she said before bowed and left the room and Seijuurou turned to Kasumi.

"I guess that's for dinner. Come on" he said as he reached out his hand and when Kasumi accepted it, his smile grew wider and he pulled her slowly.

When they arrived at the dining room, Ryoutaro and Akiko were already there and just talked for a while.

"Kasumi, you can sit beside me or Seijuurou" Akiko said and Kasumi nodded but before she could move, Seijuurou pulled her hand to the other side of the table and made her sit beside him.

Seeing this, Akiko just smiled and Ryoutaro still glared at Kasumi from the moment she entered the house. Kasumi, knowing what the looks mean, just looked down on the ground, even when the food already came, she just ate it slowly.

"Kasumi, something wrong?" Seijuurou asked after a few minutes they started eating and Kasumi shook her head.

"I'm okay, Akashi-_kun_" she answered with a smile and pretend to eat it normally but Seijuurou didn't fall for it.

'_She's not alright_' he thought and for a flash, his red eyes turn gold for a millisecond and he glanced at his father that ate his food casually.

When he realize he was being watched, he looked at his only son that glared at him from the corner of his eyes and he did the same but none of them want to hold back. Realizing it, Akiko cough slowly and let the two man snapped and ate their food again. Kasumi knew why Seijuurou and Ryoutaro glared at each other decide to excuse herself to the bathroom. She walked through the hallway towards her room and that was the time Seijuurou turns completely towards Ryoutaro.

"What was that, _otou-sama_? Did you just glared at her?" He asked slowly and Ryoutaro just closed his eyes and re-opened it and glared back at Seijuurou.

"Maybe you should know that she wasn't a human" he said and Seijuurou chuckled.

"I already knew she wasn't a human, and that's a reason why I choose her" he said and Ryoutaro have to held his temper against his son.

"Well then, it is you choice but I do not disagree. A half vampire become an Akashi? I won't allowed that t-"

"Well maybe I should tell you too, at the night she bit me, she influence me with her Vampire part and made me one of her" he cut his father's words and what angered him wasn't the fact that he cut his line, but the fact that his son was infected.

"She did it!" He shouted and he saw a blue shadow on the corner and he glared at it.

"Kazama Kasumi, did you heard what I was saying?" He asked and Seijuurou turned to the shadow and she stepped out of it.

"**Yes, but sadly I am not Kasumi, I'm her other side. The side that explain everything to him**" she said and she pointed Seijuurou and he walked towards her.

"You're her wolf" she nodded her head and she turned to Ryoutaro.

"**It's true that it was Kasumi's body that bit Seijuurou, but the one who at fault is her Vampire. She took over her body that night and no one realize it, and it also my fault because I can't helped her control it**" she said with an apologetic tone and she bowed.

"**I'm terribly sorry about what happen with your son, but...**" She straighten her posture again and smiled before continue, "**... Your son has been her Vampire's target, meaning that she needs him. She need someone to control her and her vessel which in this case, Kasumi. She needs it so she can succumb to that person and she'll do anything to protect him**" she said and Seijuurou widen his eyes and the Wolf turned towards him while continues, "**And that is what Kazama Kaori said**"

"So, was that mean, I can control over her?" The Wolf nodded and turns to Ryoutaro.

"**You can see it tomorrow, whenever she turns back into human, or Vampire or me, he able to control us**" she said and she passed out and Seijuurou caught her and he smiled.

'_How many times did she passed out like this today?_' He thought jokingly and lift her body.

"I choose her, and I can do anything with her. And I won't let anyone dare to oppose me, even if you are my father" he said and left the dining room towards his room.

He opened the door, putted Kasumi on his bed, locked the door and layed next to her. He played with her hair for a while before covering them with the blanket and he pulled her into a hug. "Sleep tight... Kasumi"

~(0c0)~

Hey guys, it's been a while, isn't it?

Funny when I wasn't planning to continue this but in the end, I am so I have something to do when I didn't study ._.

Hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
